The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a pixel driving circuit and a liquid crystal display circuit with the pixel driving circuit.
With the rapid development of small and medium-sized electronic display industry, consumers have stricter requirements for quality of medium and small-sized LCD liquid crystal displays such as resolution. Improvements in display quality are inextricably linked to the transmission rate of display data and signal integrity. FIG. 1 illustrates a signal-driven structure of 1:3 which is more commonly adopted in small and medium-sized liquid-crystal display (LCD) screens of the related art. FIG. 2 illustrates a Demux driving timing of RGB-RGB corresponding to the signal-driven structure. A shortcoming of the driving timing is that MUX is turned on at a higher frequency, causing higher power consumption of the MUX circuit. As for a small-sized display screen such as a cellphone, a large amount of power consumption is one of fatal impediments. Therefore, research and design personnel in the industry proposed a Demux driving timing of RGB-BGR, as shown in FIG. 3. As FIG. 3 illustrates, the driving timing may reduce the frequency of turning on MUXR and MUXB by half, thereby greatly reducing the power consumption of the LCD display screen.
Another problem for the driving timing is that the voltage level of the R data has two Drops because of the coupling effect of capacitance, as FIG. 4 illustrates. The first Drop is a decrease ΔV1 when MUXR is turned off. The second Drop is a decrease ΔV2 when Gate is turned off. G subpixel is the same at this time. But for the B data, only one Drop is on the first row; that is, the Drop is a decrease ΔV2 only when Gate is turned off. To sum up, the data voltage imposed on the R\G subpixel and the data voltage imposed on the B subpixel is different in the process of display so that the voltage imposed on the R\G subpixel and the voltage imposed on the B subpixel are different at last. Even if the display effect is the same grayscale, the display brightness of the R\G subpixel is different from the display brightness of the B subpixel, which shows color shift when the consumers view the images.
Therefore, it is urgent to improve the defected related art.